


[Podfic] Hunter Moon

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epic Friendship, Gen, I Hope You Like Some Meta In Your Meta, Magical Girls, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Read by the Author, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. Of course, once you knew magic was real, you had to try it out for yourself, didn't you? 1:56:34.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hunter Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunter Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679932) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



Runtime 1:56:34

Links (mediafire)

  * [m4b file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3e2wust0nvvecvz/Hunter.Moon.Podfic.m4b) (55MB)
  * [mp3 files, zipped](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lh7nex9c1fcd7vv/Hunter.Moon.Podfic.zip) (76MB)



[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hunter-moon)

 

Thank you so much to sw70, intrepid beta listener, taking on a podfic in an unfamiliar fandom!

This fic is one of my favorite things I have ever written. I had so much fun with it, and worked very hard, and I hope someday it'll find its audience. :)

 


End file.
